Life goes on
by Unknown1152
Summary: Tweek has felt all alone as his loved one's all use a box to pretty much ignore him of their responsibilities, but lucky for him that he has his best friend Kenny with him.
1. In need of a friend

**_this is after seeing season 22 episode 8 episode and also season 22 episode 5 of south park and had decided to make this because of 3 reasons._**

 ** _1\. I think Tweek would just try and move on from this but actually needs a friend to help him move on._**

 ** _2\. I can actually see Tweek and Kenny becoming friends after the many interactions they have with each other throughout the entire series and the recent games._**

 ** _and finally_**

 ** _3\. because I can!_**

 ** _And so to those that don't like this please leave right now and Never look back. but to those that like this type of stuff and (like me) wished that this could've happened than y'all know that sit back and enjoy drill._**

 ** _have fun~!_**

* * *

 ** _Normal Pov_**

it was a **_(surprisingly)_** normal day in the quite mountain town called south park, it was happily back to normal after the Amazon fulfillment center had finally gotten out of the town the small towns folk had all went back to their normal everyday lives.

Some people that worked or had just enjoyed the outside was actually outside and enjoying their lives, from the small children playing in the big and now clean **_(from homeless people)_** park, to the elderly people that were sitting om random benches that were put all over town just for them and anyone else used to sit down in the small mountain.

while other's were all inside of their nice we made houses and was either cooking, cleaning, or just spending time with the other residents in their house that they happily called family.

but for those other people, that third batch of people that didn't want anything at all to do with the outside world and it's unique batch of people had all stayed inside of their houses and had spemt all their times on their phones with a stupid box on their head or as those dumb assholes called it... their Buddha boxes for their and I quote here folks **_"anxiety"._**

yes you have indeed heard absolutely right folks! while Amazon was now gone pf the small town for good, the damn box that people claimed that it helps with their **_(again) "anxiety"_** was still in their town and as the months that have went by have gotten bigger by the mere second of all of their lives.

which leaves us to the two lives of Kenny Mccormick and Tweek Tweak.

 ** _Tweek Pov_**

emptiness

emptiness was the emotionless, unfilling, uncaring but yet a satisfyingly cold consuming feeling that I was now becoming quite accustomed to for a while now because after all I have absolutely no on in my life now!!! And do you want to honestly know why?

it's because of that damn Buddha box!!!

both of my parents have fallen victim to the damn box and have pretty much either ignored or forgotten me and their job's completely, which has resulted to me having to pretty much not only run the damn coffee shop by myself now, but i also have to pay the damn bills all on my own now too!!!!

all the adults around me had either become a victim to the box or has just started to show little to no interest to the kids that depend's on them!

but the worst one about all of this was my boy- wait no... my **_EX_** boyfirend Craig fuckin Tucker and how he had just dealt with all of this, I mean I know for a damn good fact that I can and am annoying as hell, from the painc attacks I have, to just wanting Criags attention solely on me, but he didn't the fuckin right to pretty much put a damn cardboard box on his head and straight up ignore me, he could've just stayed home and **_NEVER_** come out, or better yet broken up with me, why the fuck didn't he do just that?!

the memory of me breaking up with him ia still fresh in my mind but that could solely be, because I had only broken up with him two months ago but it was the most painfullest thing I've ever had to do.

 ** _Flash Back_**

"Cr-Craig... I... I need to tell you something... although you might not be actually hearing me at all now."

I was standing in the door way of Craigs bedroom, just watching him with the Buddha box on his head as he was simply spending time on his phone and just ignoring me.

I was feeling the tears start to just fall straight out of my eyes and now off of my face as i just continued to stare at him just for a little longer, I guess I was just taking one last long look at the boy that I'vs fallen in love with but was now going to break up with just so that he wouldn't be bothered with me anymore.

he could have all of his free time back to himself and not have to worry about me pestering him to have his attention anymore!

I had took his obvious silence as a sign for me to continue with what I have to say I just left out of soft but still audible sigh as I had began to continue with what I have to say, knowing that I better make this really quick and just walk out before he actually questions what I just said.

"I-I-I-I'm... I'm breaking up with you... D-don't get me wrong, I'm not breaking up with you because of anything stupid, l-like the underpants gnomes or g-government c-c-coming to get me."

I felt my heart beat even more as I saw that Craig was still paying attention to his phone and not to what I have to say, but I solder on like a true warrior and say what needs to be said.

"I-I'm actually breaking up with you be-be-because you seem to want to be on your phone and had some you time sooooo badly, th-that you'll lie and say you have anxiety."

Knowing that I was about to let the while dam of tears out, I had just decided to cut the rest short and just leave with whatever left of calmness I have left in me.

"I h-h-hope from the bottom of my he-heart that you'll be happy now, so again I'm sorry, I breaking up with you and g-g-goodbye" I had completely stuttered out and had quickly ran down the stairs, out of Craig's house and out of his life all together.

All the while I had my head down and sobbed uncontrollably all the way home.

 ** _Flash back ends_**

That my dear reader was two months ago, now all I do now is just sit back on the grass that isn't either have snow, a puddle of ice, a small animal or dog crap on it and had just started to stare up at the gray clouds like I use to all over again.

I really wish that I had at least one friend-

"Tweek... is that you?"

I had instantly looked down and had saw that Kenny McCormick was actually right in front of me, with a concerend but happy look in his eye's as he was that it was indeed me and not someone that looks like me.

Oh god I hope there isn't a look alike of me out there, that is waaaaay to much pressure!

"O-oh hey there Kenny! Say, where's Stan and the rest of the main 4?" I had cautiously asked him as I had began to look around for the other said three in a bit of fear as I did so.

You see... Ever since Kenny had **_(happily and thankfully)_** surprisingly came back to life again... He, Stan, Kyle, and Eric had all **_(minus Cartman)_** went back to what life used to be for them.

That had actually ment playing outside in the snow, playing actually videogames, having sleepovers- hell they even actually focusing more on school work as a group to boost up their grades!!

And that alone is impressive on it's own.

Overall, they all just seemed to be having a ball with just a four of them again and that's great at least that they have each other again.

"Well, Stanley's helping his dad on his family's farm for actually the next two weeks or more, Kyle and his little brother at a doctors appointment today and as for Cartman... Well he's with his Buddha box just blocking out his mom as usual." Kenny had said as his blue eyes had turned a bit dark after say what Cartman was doing.

Honestly... Despite the fact that they all hang out again like back in the old days, Cartman had still kept his Buddha box and has only used it if he wants to block out either his mom or an adult, just doesn't bother the girls anymore, nor does he even bother to talk to any of the other boys as well.

I can't help it let out a soft but still out of will giggle as a saw that Kenny was now kick in the ground and rubbing the back of his parka for a couple of minutes until he had began to look up at me with determined eyes and talk again this time in more of a nervous but hopeful tone.

"so... uh Tweek! I was actually wondering if you have nothing else to do if you want to hang out with me Token, Timmy, Kevin and Karen. Ya know... just like before?" Kenny had said as he was now staring to have a look of doubt and fear in his eyes which I can actually tell that he was actually never have asked me for the last part, after all the last time I had hung out with them was at Clyde's birthday party.

And we all know how that played out!

it took me a couple of minutes of silence to really start to think about it, Kenny and I had only spend a lot of time together whenever Kenny and I could back then.

but back then I had used to hang out with Craig and them as Kenny had hung out with Stan and them as well, so we only have ever interacted with those inside of our small group and have never really gotten the chance to hang out with each other again after that.

that was until pretty much after the super hero war we all had, that had actually gave me, Token, Kenny and Timmy some one on one time again and made us all friends again, along with the time we gave each other as of late as well.

Hell I even had spent the night at Kevin's house a couple of times with them, but that was actually before Craig and I had even gotten together and Kevin had gotten with Craig's cousin Red.

To be honest with y'all, those are actually the best days of my life and I actually look back on them whenever I need the feeling of being happy which is something I desperately need in my life right now.

looking up at a now nervously shaking Kenny, I had flashed him one of my genuine happy smiles that only he and a selective few of others have ever seen as I began to talk but this time in more of a genuine upbeat happy tone.

"Sure! that truly sounds a thousand times better than just sitting here and looking at the clouds again, thanks Kenny!" I had said as i stood up and had followed the now smiling Kenny to Token's house, seeing as we're not aloud to go back to Kevin's for another eight more months due to the last time that we were there and had accidentally watched an **_"adult film"_** his parents owned instead of watching a star wars video, and we can't go to Kenny's because of his parent's and the people in the back that know me because of the business my father has with them.

Again... Something I ain't fond of either...

"Well alright than let's go Tweek!" Kenny had said as he began to run to the now visible house.

 ** _"(giggles)_** hey wait up!"

and just like that, we were off to Token's house.

* * *

 ** _I am loving writting again!!_**


	2. a day of fun but a night of sadness

**Tweek Pov**

"and here we are, Token's house!" Kenny had said as he had stood right next to me, completely out of breath as well as he too had finally stopped running and had began to true and catch his breath back up.

I couldn't contain the laughter that was now erupting out of my throat and have pretty much went from a small laughter fit, into a huge and continuous course of laughter that just didn't seem to stop pouring out of my mouth. I could feel myself only laugh some more when I had saw that Kenny began to smile and laugh as well, along side with me, which again is kinda funny with how we went from trying to beat each other at racing and had now began to share a laugh as we were suppose to be regaining our breaths and trying to get into Token's house.

once we had finally stopped all of the peacful and humorous laughing, we had started to head up to Token's front door ans had made some small but humorous jokes here and there about things that didn't have any sexual about it at all.

when we had finally gotten to the front door, we were both surprised to find out that we didn't even need to even knock on the door at all. there now in front of us was a smiling Token as he saw that ut was just me and Kenny.

"hey guys!" he had said as he had let us in and had closed and locked the door behind us, all the while me and Kenny had gave him a greatful thank you to him and had began to take our shoes off and walked further into his huge house.

I mean seriously, his house is bigger than mine, Kenny's, Clyde's and Craig's houses all morphed into one huge house!!!

"come on, Kevin and Timmy are already downstairs and Kevin says that he has been dying to just have this day to all of us." Token had said as he was walking next to the both of us.

and with that we had all began to walk downstairs and had saw an extremely happy Kevin as he was putting in a game into the XBOX system, but had stopped as he saw me and Kenny and had ran towards us with an even happier face as he began to hug the ever loving hell out of the both of us, as we had done the same to him as well.

"heya! glad to know you guys had finally made it, I was begining to think that you guys were no shows tonight!" Kevin had said as he had finally let go of us and had began to wile away a couple of tears that were just coming out of his eyes, which had made my heart ache even more than it already did.

there are so many kids that didn't have what Kenny and his crew and me and my crew had, they didn't have things from outer space trying to harm them, they didn't have any problem with girls or friendships, hell... they didn t even have any problems with their life that all everything was clean-cut and to-the-point. there was nothing secretive or Overexposed that has ever been in their lives! everyone has always been the lucky ones and didn't have anything awful happening to them or has done anything bad to some random bystander, some wacky pedestrian, an evil relative or themselves at all.

but... it honestly just didn't justify that it had really sucked that they were left out of everything they Kenny, me and the others had been threw!!!

"Timmy!!!"

"Tweek, your here!"

I had instantly snapped out of my mind when I had heard that all too familiar and innocently sweet voice calling to me, and to my pure relief and excitment, I was correct.

standing right in front of me and next to Timmy was the all time sweet and innocent angel, Karen Mccormick.

"Heya Karen, how are you today?!" I had asked happily as I saw her face began to light up and had began to tell me all about what she and Ike had been doing for the past couple of days and what she and her girlfriends are all up too within the next time they have a sleepover.

I felt like an eternity as Karen and I just spent the next couple of minutes laughing avout funny things we had either saw or did and had talked about what has been going on in our day-to-day lives, all the while Kenny, Token and Kevin were all quietly talking about something that neither Karen, Timmy or I could hear but judging by their facial expressions that are now from extremely happy to terrifyingly dead serious, I could tell it was something that they don't want any of us to hear about it so I decided to let it be as I have been one for talking to Karen to talking to Timmy for another couple of minutes.

it was actully after a whole two hours did they finally stop talking as their faces had now went back to happy and Token had walked into the center of the basement and had began to talk in a now more happy and relaxed tone.

" all right now that everyone's here and ready to go, let the fun begin!!!"

 ** _"HELL YEAH!!!!!"_** we had all said as we had then made a mad dash to a the XBOX and had just spent the next eight hours talking, laughing, playing, eating and the occasional bathroom break and food fight just doing whatever we had wanted, just with each other.

just like old times.

 ** _time skip_**

"Later guy's, see you all at school on monday okay?" Token had said, knowing that we were all having to attend Sunday church and spend the rest of our day with our "loving and adoring" families.

"Timmy!!"

"Bye Token!!!"

"bye bye!"

"See you on monday Token!!"

and with that, the four of us had token our leave and had headed towards Kenny's house as Timmy had safely made it into his house and had caused now the three of us to just hold hands, be silent, and to cautiously walked down the dark and unlit road to Kenny's house.

"you sure you wanna spend the night with me and Karen, Tweek?" Kenny had softly asked as he had finally opened the door to his broken down house.

"yeah, I'm a hundred percent positive the stay night with you guys Kenny, besides I had also want to finish the bedtime story I promised Karen two weeks back but hadn't had the time to do so." I had whispered as I too have made my way towards Karen's room, who had a giggling Karen on her bed and was holding out the book I promised her that I'd finished.

"okay but after this, you and I need to talk okay?" Kenny had whispered back as he had began to walk to his room so that me and Karen could read in peace.

but as I was reading to Karen and was trying my best to not fall asleep as well, I just couldn't shake the sudden fear I had felt just a few moment's ago when Kenny had said that we **_needed_** to **_talk_**. there is just something about it that just makes my insides shake up and that only happens when he wants to talk to me about my **_"situation"._**

but alas... if Kenny needed to talk to me about something, than who am I to deny him of this prolonged conversation.

 ** _More time skip_**

"good night Tweek." Karen had softly said as she was starting to close her noe tired eyes.

"good night Karen." I had softly said to her as she had finally fell asleep for the night, once I had saw that she was really out cold, I had quietly made my way out of her room and straight towards Kenny's room, who was just sitting in his bed and when he had saw me, he had motioned for me to come and sit next to him on his bed.

to which I had quickly obliged too.

once seated, Kenny and I had sat in an uncomfortable silence for what had felt like an eternity but were really just 4 minutes and when he had began to talk, the words that I knew that was going to come out had came out but in a serious but quiet tone.

"have you gotten everything packed and out of your room yet Tweek?"

I had only nodded as I was now looking straight at him, knowing that if I didn't he would want me to use my voice and talk to him, but I know that I just can't talk when I know what I'm about to do soon.

"anything that you bought the last couple of months now" I had nodded again.

"ya got yourself anything to defend yourself?"

"yes" I had quietly said

"What about the photo's, you didn't take **_ANY_** of them did you?"

"no, all I actually took was my couple of huge jars of allowence and payday money that my parent's had thought I had either lost or had spent a **_LONG_** time ago, all of the other stuff, like clothes, bath stuff and bedroom object are all in the house already, I had actually just finished putting the last stuff in this afternoon before I had ran into you really." I had said to him as I had answered that question, know that he was about to ask about the other important things I'll need.

I had felt my heart and shoulders feel less heavy when I had told him that, because he had went from serious faced to a more relaxed and happy one. Kenny really is a great person, people just over look him because of him being poor or **_(to them)_** isn't intresting like his firends, but to me and Karen, he is.

"alright then, now let me ask you this... are you **_REALLY_** sure you want to go threw with this?"

I had saw his serious face return when he had asked me this question, honestly I wasn't expecting him to just ask this one right now, but regardless of the question and worries, I had gave him a soft but loving smile as I had began to quietly talk again, but this time in more of a broken tone.

"I've been planning to do this since he died Kenny, this was what he wanted me to do, the only thing that was holding me back was Craig and my parent's but now... now I don't have either of them so it won't pain me or anything like that to just go now and... and I want to keep that promis to him, I said I would and now I plan to do just that" I had said in a now confident but still soft tone as I was remembering my one and only true best friend in the whole wide world but who's life was awfully cut short by the mega barbra streisand.

my best friend Pip.

I was instantly snapped out of my thought's of Pip when I had heard Kenny let out a soft sigh and had started to feel my heart speed up when I saw him flash me a brotherly smile as he began to speak again.

"alright, but please remember that Me, Karen, Token and Wendy love you and wish you nothing but love and happiness man, also if ya ever get lonely just call one of us and we'll come and get you okay?"

it was those word that had made my heart break even more than it already was and had caused me to instantly jump and hug a now crying Kenny, as he too began to hug me back but with more strength as if I was going to disappear at that exact moment.

"I know Kenny, I love you, Karen, Token and Wendy too!"

"that's great to hear my little hazel nut!"


	3. 6 years later

Here's another chapter ** _... also please beware of the cuss words that are in the later chapters... we're talking about Cartman here._**

 ** _6 years later._**

 ** _Tweek's Pov_**

beep

beep

beep

click

"okay, okay. I'm getting up now, happy?!" I had said to my now quiet alarm clock as I made my way out of the warm and loving embrace of my bed and had quickly made my way to my cold but clean bathroom, all the while I was trying to rub the sleepy out of my now healthy looking eyes.

after my bath and had gotten dressed, I had made my way to the down stairs, made myeself a small breakfast, along with three bags of lunch and had just gput on my shoes, grabbed my backpack and haf grabbed my keys as I locked both the screen door and main door to my house and had made my way to Kenny's house without a care in the world but had also made sure to quietly go unnoticed as I walked past my " ** _parent's"_** house.

I guess I should explain myself huh? well to cut a whole story short, I haven't lived with my parent's in 6 years now, but before you begin to even ask about it, no I didn't live exactly on my own, I had actully lived with an adult that I can **_ACTULLY_** trust!

but moving on, it has been 6 years but I had still tried to keep on the down low if they **_EVEN_** noticed that I've been gone but I honestly doubt like they even notice that I'm even gone, I meamean come on! the adults in south park are just don't, care to much, are a redneck or are just plain stupid!

but I guess that's a good thing now, that I'm older and have been trying to build myself into someone that isn't like those adults or worst... my manipulative, soft toned parents!

anyway moving on, like I had just said, I was making my way to Kenny's house because he, Karen and I had all walked Karen to the middle school and had also walked ourself to the high school so that we weren't tackled by the crowed of people that try to get into the school as well.

that and the fact that Kenny and I also wanted to get a box of donuts and for Kenny a cup of coffee so that he can also wake up as well!!

"yo Tweek, over here!" I had heard an all too familiar voice call out to me and had instatly looked ilup and had began to smile bigger as I saw both Kenny and Karen walking towards me, both smiling as well and had also dressed up extra warmer due to the 5 o'clock freezing temperture.

"hey Kenny, Karen! how are my beautiful canaries today!" I had happily said as I had finally caught up with them and had began to giggle as I had felt Karen begin to hug me as she too was giggling, due to the fact that I had called her and Kenny Canaries again.

"good hazel nut! Karen had wanted to grab a cup of hot coco and a choclate donut with us!" Kenny had said as he was now in front of me and looking down the best he could without trying to look threatening.

you see, the years have done wonders for Kenny and Karen, Kenny had went from a small and under feed kid to a 6ft and muscular boy that had a tendency to look intimidating and threatening without even trying, but then again ever since he had traded his orange parka for a pair of dark blue jeans **_(that I quietly say does wonders on his well toned ass)_** a normal button up orange flannel shirt and had started to wear the huge black warm coat I had bought him a couple of years back, that have now fitted him perfectly **_(minus the still room for him to move his arms freely)_** and I startef to take extreme care lf his hair.

over all he didn't look like the little boy that use to wear an orange parka but a hunk that wore black and a nicer shade of orange.

now Karen, oh my sweet baby girl Karen was begining to just break my heart in two with how much she had grown over the last two years!

Karen's hair was a now longer, well tamed, put up and looks more healthier than it did in the past, she also had her gorgeous baby face now clean and looks more healthier as well, she had also wore a flannel shirt but it was more well fitting and was a beautiful color purple that had went wonderful with her purple ribbons that **_(didn't really change)_** had still fit prefectly in her hair, along with a cute but thankfully long skirt and had also wore pants under as well.

she had also began to wear a pair of cowgirl shoes and had also fit perfectly on her as well and had clashed greatly with the purple and to top it all of she had also wore the coat I had aslo bought her but instead of black, it was beautiful color white that had matched perfectly with her angelic personality.

over all she looked like a little angel that was grown up into a gorgeous angel.

and that made my heart break even more!

"Tweeky are you alright?" Karen had softly asked me as I had instantly snapped out of my thoughts and jad began to softly answer her, while Kenny and I had lead her to the donut shop that only he and O knew was up at 5am.

time skip

"and here are two boxes of donuts, a cup of hot coco and your five cups of black coffee sir!" the cashier had cheerily said but I knew that it was a fake cheeriness as he was one of those assholes that was forced to open his doors because he would get fired if he didn't.

"thank you." I had said as I had quickly make my way to both Kenny and Karen, who were glaring at the man now staring at me.

"here you guys go!" I had said as the three of us began to walk away from the shop and towards the high school.

"thank's Hazel nut!" Kenny had said as he gave Karen her coco and gad gently took his black coffee.

"thank's Tweeky!" Karen had happily said as she was now starting to smile even bright when she saw why we were walking to the high school.

once we had made it to the high school Karen had ran towards the four figures that Kenny and I knew that was always here at this time.

the goth kids.

"Hey Henrietta!" Karen had said as she began to hug the slightly chubby goth girl, who in turn had gave her a soft but still noticable smile and had hugged her back.

you see, after the battle with the vamp kids at casa bonita, Karen had gotten along with the goths and they had even invited her to their activities, but had also **_(and surprisingly to an outsider)_** made sure that she was always in school and had actully watched her when neither Kenny, Wendy or I could watch her.

to cut it short... they loved her and thought of her as one of them, despite her girly good girl behavior.

"hey there angel, you and your two brothers here to spend time with us?"

"yup, and Tweeky and brought you guys coffee again!" Karen had said as she ran over to Pete and began to chat with him for a little bit.

"thanks Tweek!" Henrietta had softly said as she had took the box of donuts and coffee that was ment for then and had gave me a short but sweet hug.

"no problem!" I had said as I had sat on the other side of pete, who (again surprisingly to an outsider) was telling Karen about his latest problem with the Vamp kid Mike and had even talked to her about the latest heavy metal that he had recently got, all the while Kenny had talked to a now blushing Henrietta.

which is just the cutest!!!

I had decided tk quickly look away and had began to just sit down and eat my donut.

time skip

"so Tweek, word is around the vamp and the emos is that your stupid ex is trying to find out where you live huh?" I had heard Michael had said as he and Firkle were both now sitting next to me with a coffee and two donuts each in their hands and was waiting for an answer.

 ** _"(sighs)_** yeah, he's **_NOT_** happy that I broke up with him 4 months ago and is trying to now find out where I live because the principle had threatened to send him to jail if he put his hands on me again on school grounds." I had deadpan said as I had token a bite out of my donut to get my mind off of my stupid ex.

"it's a good thing that you never invited him to your house and had always met up with him in town huh?" I had heard Michael say but I could tell that he had a smug look on his face while he said it.

I had playfully glared at him but before I could even Firkle had finished off his coffee and had made his way to Karen.

"come one Angel, we have to get to school now." this had caused both me and Kenny to instantly stand up, look at our watches and sure enough he was right, it was time for him and Karen to head to school and that ment that it was also time for Kenny and I to go inside as well!

"Okay Firkle! bye big brother Kenny and Tweeky!" Karen had said as she and Firkle had made their way towars the middle school.

"we should go in to Ken!" I had said as I gave Michael and Pete a goodbye as well and they had did the same and had waved Henrietta a goodbye as well, who had did the same as she was still sporting a beautiful shade of pink on her face.

"your right Hazel nut, bye angels of darkness, see you all later tonight!" Kenny had said as he ran right beside me as we quickly made our way to the now unlocked front door and had started to mentally prepare for the hell we called a school day.


	4. School and it's problems

"and mom had just gotten home to find me and Kev trying to stop dad from killing Ike!! I'm tellin ya he just hates the boy to death and back!" Kenny had said as he was sitting next to me as I was re-looking at his homework to see if he had missed or had gotten any of them wrong.

"I think he just can't stand the fact that Karen and Him are friends, I mean... remember when he, your mom **_AND_** your brother had found out that my ex boyfriend had slapped me?!"

I had said as I had sighed in satisfaction knowing that I can clearly see that he didn't miss any or gotten any questions wrong.

Kenny had gave me a understanding nod as he began to shudder at the memory of what is mother had done to my exes mother when she had found out that she hadn't punished her son for hitting some he said he **_"loved"_** it was also a reminder to him and me that she had also considered me one of her little ducklings as she affectionly called Kev, Kenny, Karen and now me.

"I get it... but sometimes I don't- at least... not when he knows Ike only loves Karen like a big sister Ike had said it himself that there are no romantic feelings for Karen at all." Kenny had said as he was now playing with his coat zipper.

I couldn't help but giggle as I saw him playing with it and pouting like a small child, He really is a little cutie when he wants to be.

"just be paitent Kenny, in time your dad will mellow down about it, just be paitent."

"okay."

"hey Kenny and Tweek, how ya both doing?"

"hey Token!" I had said back as Token had sat down next to me and had gave us one of his much happier and genuine smiles.

Token had grown up a lot too over the past 6 years!

He was standing at the same 6ft as Kenny but he had won with the addition of his hair being tall as well but it had had actully stayed the same as it did all those years ago in the 4th grade. Token had also wore the color dark purple but instead of a shirt it was actully more of a sweater that had hid his muscles, and he had also wore the expensive black jeans he loves so much.

he just looked great to any girl and guy that encounters him but was still Mama Token to me and Clyde, who was now... running inside of the classroom, screaming his head off, had a mixture of tears and snot coming from its respected places and had quickly hide under the teachers desk as he began to quietly whimper?!

before Token or Kenny could walk up to Clyde and ask him if he was alright, they had both freezed up when they saw the blonde tyrant **_(A.k.a Bebe)_** had stomped into the classroom in her overly expensive high heels, with a nasty looking glare marinated on her soft, smooth face and had scanned the entire classroom with her sky blue eyes in vain before she had let out a stuck up humph and had walked down the hall with her head in the air, that had only caused her to look even more stuck up than she already did with the expensive clothing, salon done hairstyle and nicely manicured nails.

Once she was offically gone I had used the secret knocking on the desk the four of us boys had came up with, which had caused Clyde to first double check but then began to relax when he saw that she was gone for good... at least until the bell rang for class to begin.

" thank you Tweek, thank you, thank you, than you soooo much!" Clyde had cried as he was hugging the life out of me, while all I could do was just rub his back and softy talk to him just to calm his nerves.

I just couldn't help the smile that was now getting bigger onto my face as I saw Token smiling fondly at me and Clyde, to him it was actully a blessing to see us talking so much again, due to the fact that Clyde was trying his best to not get his friends involved with the situation he's fallen in with the other population of students.

that and the fact that he wasn't just hiding from Bebe but Red also, so pretty much not only is he hiding from one but two psycho's that will stop at nothing to get him.

"what happend this time dude?" Kenny had asked as he had sat back down into his chair and had motioned for Clyde to sit down with us. once seated Clyde had began to talk to us in a now calmed but irritated tone he normally had when he talked about his ex.

"what normally happens when I'm cornered by her, I had told her off and had said that I will never get back into a relationship with a stuck up gold digging girl like herself and had started to scream my head off and run for the hills when she had began to pull out the ducktape!!!"

Kenny, Token and I had felt our faces pale when we had heard that Bebe was trying to kidnap our friend again, I mean come on! the last time she had tried and failed, Henrietta had gave a fist to the mouth!

I had looked to my right and had felt my heart beat even faster in fear when I had saw students starting to come on into the classroom and sit in their respective seats... but that isn't what made me speed up in fear...

it was seeing Red Tucker walking into our classroom with Hidi, Nelly, Nicole, Annie, Lisa, Wendy and Bebe right beside or behind her that had made my heart speed up in fear.

"hey dudes!" Wendy had said as she plopped down behind me in her seat and had started to pull out her books and other important stuff he would need for today's class.

"hello Wendy." Token had kindly said as he too began to pull out his books for home room.

"hey there Wendy" both Kenny and Clyde had said as they began to talk about the latest Victoria secrets magizene they had bought.

"hi Wendy." I had said as I was trying to not look at the terrifying redhead and psychotic blonde, that was all but coming towards me.

"hey Tweekie, how ya been!" Wendy had happily said back to me.

"good really, how's your weekend been?"

this had caused the noir to let out a soft but sweet giggle as she began to tell me everything about her weekend, as I happily listened.

"oh ya know, Bebe and Nelly had almost killed Cartman for his constant harassing behavior towards Hidi these past couple of months, Annie had gave out her birthday inviations to us girls to pass to the people she has on the copied list she gave us, and me, Stan, Kyle and Kyle's parents had all went to fo and cheer for Ike at his hockey game! it was really fun!"

I smiled as I could tell that she had a blast with hanging out with Stan and Kyle instead of hanging out with Bebe and Red... those two scared me to death!

"that sounds cool."

"yup! it really was!!"

Wendy and I had continued out casual chatter until the teacher had came in and had locked the door behind her as she did so.

"alright class, it's time to begin home room!" our home room teacher had said happily as she had began to write todays lesson on her chalkboard, all the while was completely oblivious to the glaring blonde and redhead and the cackling tub of lard also known as Cartman.

 ** _time skip_**

"Tweek don't leave me!!" Clyde had screamed as he ran towards me, with fear clearly smeared on his face.

 ** _"(giggles)_** I wasn't intending on leaving Clyde just going to head start on walking to are next class." I had said as I began to walk again, with Clyde clinging on me for dear life as we walked to our next class hoping to **_NOT_** run into Bebe, Red or Cartman.

but god must've been in a bad mood to let us escape one or all of them, because we just **_HAD_** to run into Cartman.

"well, well, well. if it isn't Kenny's play toy~?"

 ** _"(sighs)_** what do yoi want from us **_NOW_** Cartman!?" I had growled out as I was shielding Clyde from the overgrown Cyclops that refers itself a human.

" oh nothing just want to see what Kenny's little play toys doing without Kenny, himself~" Cartman had said again to me.

I had felt my skin boil as I was being called Kenny's play toy, Cartman had knew that Kenny and I have been friends for years and our closeness makes him feel like he should poke fun and make gay comments about it all.

overall he was being and his old asshole self.

"Leave him alone Cartman!" I had heard a strong but gentle voice say as the said person was walking towards us.

I had felt my face heat up and my heart speed up even faster when I saw that it was non other than Stan, who was now standing in front of me and Clyde and has began to feel a sense of joy when I saw Cartman began to shake in fear.

3 years ago, Cartman had tried to hook up with Wendy after Stan and Wendy had found out that they weren't **_"in love"_** but had loved each other like brother and sister and had offically decided that they shouldn't date and stay friend, to which has worked perfectly, but Wendy had told Cartman that she would **_NEVER_** like an ass like him and he had began to humiliate, belittle, bully and harass her until she, in his mind would say yes to his advances, but that had all backfired when Stan had got word of it all and had surprisingly to all of the school and student's that he had beat the ever loving fuck out of Cartman to an inch of his life.

and if that didn't stop Cartman than the threat that Stan had made to him in his hospital room that if he **_EVER_** tried anything to Wendy or anyone of us than he will finish him off and make sure **_NO_** **_ONE_** will **_EVER_** find his corpse.

and after that he never tried anything towards Wendy ever again... but that didn't stop him from trying **_ANYTHING_** to the rest of us when Stan **_WASN'T_** around, just not to Wendy though.

"I-I-I was just s-s-saying hi to them Mr. Marsh!!" Cartman had stuttered out of fear as he began to walk backwards and had instantly ran the opposite direction and didn't even look back even once as he did so.

"you guys okay?" Stan had calmly asked me and Clyde as he began to walk with us to our next class.

"y-yeah... thanks Stan" Clyde had shakingly said as he was trying to regain his breath from the scare we had just gotten from Cartman, I can't blame him though, Cartman is more evil than both Bebe and Red when they team up.

but I guess Cartman has always been this evil soul that's soul purpose of living was to make others misrable, but he's only gotten worser these past couple of years.

"no problem Clyde, also little Tweekie? Don't mind Cartman... he's just gotten a lot worser ever since his mother kicked him out six months ago." Stan had said as he began to rub my head lightly.

I still don't get why everyone has given me a nickname?!

after we had gotten past a couple of classrooms, we had finally made it to our next class for the day.

"Here we are, physics and science." Clude had said as he was now back to his happy go lucky demeanor.

"oh joy." Stan had said sarcastically but had caused all three of us to laugh a bit as we made our way into the classroom

"heya Fellas!" Butters had said as he was waving the three of us down to sit next to him and like always we did just that.

"hey Butters!" all three of us had said as we had began to talk about our plans after school and what she should all do this weekend.

but I had instantly stopped when I had saw the only boy that still makes my heart stop and my mind race whenever I think about the memories we had shared in the past.

the one and only Craig Tucker.

"Tweek... Tweek... **_TWEEK_**!!!"

 ** _"GHA!!!! YES CLYDE!!??"_** I had screamed out in fear as I had turned my attention back to my burnette friend, who was now sporting a charming smile as he began to talk but this time in a matter-of-fact tone.

"ya phones been going off fpr a couple of minutes now~"

when I had realized that he was right, I had instantly pulled out my phone and had instantly felt my face pale again when I saw that **_HE_** was calling me.

not wanting to deal with him at all today, I had ignored the call and had turned off my phone to just not have it on while I was with my firends today.

I don't have the strength to deal with him right now.

"good morning class!" Mr. Parker had said as he came into the classroom, with his usual lazy grin and had started to talk about the joy of mutilating a person while they were still alive and awake.

 ** _(sighs)_** here we go again...


	5. Lunch room mayhem

**_I want to apologize for not updating in a little while and I also want to thank those back not only read this but like it and follow it and I hope more of you like and enjoy this some more!!!_**

 ** _here we go!!_**

 ** _also the warning here is that the will be cuss words, but hey what can you expect it South Park were talking about._**

"and that is how we properly sever the human leg from a person that wasn't given anything to put them to sleep." I had said as I tried to contain the huge fit of giggles that was trying to come out of my mouth, when I had saw both Stan and Clyde had wanted to puke from the information I had just said.

"that is wonderful Mr. Tweak! you see that steamy hot pile of information right there class, this is someone that could truly get away with taking a human apart in broad daylight and no one would think the wiser to suspect him of doing it!!!" the teacher had said with a tone of excitment and pleasure as he began to talk more about the class.

at least he isn't like Mr. Garrison...

I couldn't pay attentiom to the rest of the class die to the fact that I had began to feel my entiree face heat up from the **_"complement"_** that the teacher had gave me just a couple of moments ago, I guess even after all these years I still find it hard to act normal when I'm given a complement by someone that's an outsider to the people that normally give me complements?

I also couldn't pay attentio due to the fatc that I had went straight to rubbing Clyde's back in reassurance as he began to finally calm down and had not pucked on the desk or floor from learing that part of the class, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still shaken up from hearing all of that.

he may not be a crybaby anymore like he was when we were kids, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a weak stomach.

"you okay now Clyde?!" I had whispered to him as he was starting to mummble about something when I had suddenly felt someone poking me with their figure, but when I had turned around, I had saw that it was Milly and when she had noticed that she had gotten my attention, she had fearfully passed me a piece of paper and had quickly went back to taking notes.

I had fele my heart not only drop, but it tok become physically sick with what I was reading.

it's from my ex **_again_**.

 _getting kinda tired of ya duckin an dodging on me Coffee cake~_

I had literally felt my skin crawl when I had read that to myself, my ex is really a creep when he's writing isn't he?

"what did you expect Tweeker's, the guy has no normal or real friends, no social life and above it all still has a vendetta against Butters? what else more can I say?" I had heard Stan quietly whisper to me as I had silently ripped up the paper from my ex and had began to rejoin the lesson.

"okay now class, we're now going to talk about our next less-"

 ** _RIIIIIIIIIG_**

I had felt my whole body began to bubble with excitment when I had heard the bell ring that had ment that it was time for lunch and had quickly began to pack up my required papers as the teacher just grumpily talked again.

"we'll talk about this tomorrow than, so do me a huge favor and get the fudge outta here."

I could only let out a sigh of pure joy as I had quickly walked out to the classroom door and into the swarm of teenagers that was either meeting up with their friends or was trying to push their way to the cafeteria as well.

"Heya Tweek, please wait up!"

I had insatntly stopped in my tracks and had began to smile lioe a madman when I had heard David call out to me and had began to feel a bit giddy when David had caught up with me and had began to walk with me to the cafeteria.

"hey David, ya need somethin?" I had casually asked him as I had began to grab a lunch tray.

"yeah, are you and your red haired goth friend working overtime tonight?" I had heard David whisper in my ear as we had began to get closer to a certain fatass, that was **_(again)_** holding up the line.

I could only give david a nod as we were both waiting for the towns fatass to get what he wanted and just sit down, but had began to blush when I had saw David give me one of his breathtaking smiles and mouth a **_'thank you'_** in my direction as he had then let out a warm chuckle when he had saw my now cherry colored face as we had began to finally move up in the lunch line.

you see... David and I are closer than I am with most of the boys **_(minus Kenny)_** in south park, due to the history we have since we were both 11 and trying to make ends meet with keeping our family businesses afloat.

David was the one that had offered me a job when I had quit my parents coffee shop and I had not only help him with making the restaurant regain people, but had also got him more staff and food and side dishes that have really improved his family's restaurant.

not only that, but David is the only person our age and in our group **_(minus Kenny and the goths)_** that knew where and who I live with all these six years.

to cut that short and get to the point, I trust and love David like I love Kenny, both being brothers that I've always wanted and now I have.

I wouldn't give them up for anything in the entire universe.

"hey oh Tweek? hey little brother can ya hear me?" I heard David softly say as he had began to gently shake my sholder, in an effort to snap me out of my thoughts.

and it actually worked.

"sorry about that David, what did you say?" I had shyly asked as I had began to realize that we were now sitting down at a lunch table.

"I was tellin ya that a certain redhead is now straight up glaring her deadly blue eyes at us~" I had saw David slightly tease as he began to text on his phone, my guess is to his mom.

I didn't even need to look up at the said person to know that it was Craigs redhead cousin Red that was indeed glaring the hell outta me, but had felt a shiver go down my spine when I had felt another set of eyes on me and I knew those eyes can only look and not come near me on school grounds.

I had began to feel my heartbeat faster as I had tried my best to ignore the redheads eyes, but failed terribly as I had unwillingly found myself staring straight at her anger filled eyes and was doing my damn best to not just stand up and run the hell outta here.

"ya know~ if ya want I can get her off a back Tweekie, just say the word and she's as good as gone~" I had heard Wendy sing out as she and the rest of our friends began to sit down and enjoy the food while she could before Cartman cound find her and try to flirt with her.

again...

"I-I don't want you or her to get into anymore trouble you two already are in because of me or the rest of us." I had said as I saw the rest of the boys agree with me as they too began to tell her to not start anything with Red again.

"Tweek!" I had instantly heard Red call out as I had began to also hear the sound of her high heels making their way towards us, all the while I was trying to calm not only my breath, but also my heart as well.

"ye-yes Red?" I had cautiously asked, as I began to blush a bit as I had turned around and now come face to face the now redheaded girl, who **_(as I feared)_** was now standing right in front of me.

Red has truly gorwn into a beautiful teenager as well, she stood 5'11, had an hourglass figure to die for, had let her beautiful redhair grow out more to her now round waist, had also let her nails grow and well manicured them, had caked herself in gothic color makeup and was now sporting a more of a bicker chick outfit with high heel boots to match.

in all truth... she was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Tweek... can I talk to you for just a couple of minutes?" I had heard Red grit out as she was glaring daggers at Clyde's now shaking form.

poor Clyde

I had felt my breath hitch when I had heard Wendy try and defuse the situation with her calm yet serious tone.

"he's eating right now Red... why not try and talk to him la-"

"finish that sentence and you'll be the next one I send to the hospital Testaburger..."

I know for a fact that I speak for the rest of us boy's when I say that I literally feel my blood drain from my face when I had heard Red's voice grow colder when she was talking to Wendy and was now trying her best not to just send a punch in her direction, all the while Wendy was trying to do the same but that began to talk again, but now in more of a deadly and promising tone.

"ha! **_YOU_** putting **_ME_** in the hospital as well?! hahahah! never knew you Tuckers had a sense a humor Red~?!"

you didn't have to be a smartass or anything or the sorts to know that Red **_HATED_** her last name with all of her entire being, no don't get the wrong idea about her at all, she loves both of her parents, grandparent's and **_(expecially and not so secretly)_** her baby cousin Ruby with all of her entire being itself, but what she did hate is the fact that the entire town and it's residence all believe that the Tucker family is known for being nothing but, cold, shallow, and just straight up emotionless people you'll ever have the curse and dread of meeting.

to cut it short, she hates the reputation her family has in the town and Wendy was making it worst, by saying that. why Wendy why!?!?!

"say that. again."

"Red ple-"

"awwwww what's the matter Tucker, having trouble hearing as well as see-"

and with an animalistic growl redhead pretty much jumped across the table and successfully tackled Wendy to the cold cafeteria ground, only for Wendy to instantly push Red off of her and began to thorw punch after punch at Red, who tried to block and had began to throw punch after punch back at Wendy as the entire cafeteria **_(minus our table)_** began to pick sides and chant and cheer for one of them to become the winner.

 ** _"FUCK HER UP WENDY!!!"_**

 ** _"BEAR THAT BITCH DOWN RED!!!"_**

 ** _"BEAT THE FUCK OUTTA HER WENDY!!"_**

 ** _"SHOW THAT SMARTASS BITCH WHO'S BOSS RED!!!"_**

 ** _"DON'T LOSE TO THE REDHEAD DEMON WENDY"_**

 ** _"SHOW HER WHAT YOUR MADE OF RED!!"_**

 ** _"GO FOR THE DEMONS EYES WEND'S!!"_**

" ** _STAN_**!?!?!" us boys had screamed as we realized that the last comment was from him.

"what, just trying to help her get an advantage on her?!" Stan had said as he began to innocently eat one of his cupcakes.

so much for trying to keep Wendy outta trouble...

"fuck off **_Marsh_**!!" we had heard Red scream as she began to throw another punch at a now laughing Wendy, who seemed to be having the time of her life, which only pissed off Red even more than she already was.

that fight had went on for what felt like hours, but was really... 8 minutes, until we had all heard a voice that had not only sounded annoyed, but also a huge tone of pleasure and sadisticness mushed into one.

 ** _"Y'ALL NEED TO SHUT THE ACTUAL FUCK UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN, OR TAKE THE DAMN DRAMA OUTSIDE!!!!!!"_**

and just like that, everything had instantly went from noisy to quiet in the blink of an eye. people was actually frozen in place as they had all began to stare in the direction the voice had came from and had insatntly tensed up when they saw who it was.

and to be completely honest with you all reading this... so was I.

standing right in the middle of the cafeteria entrance door was a 6'4, farmer tanned, prison tattoed, muscular blonde that had dark blue eyes that went from murderous to lustful and instead of wearing a statistics sneer was now sporting a flirty smirk as he began to smugly walk into the cafeteria as if he had owned it, sat himself down at our table as if he belonged her and had said the words I feared he say in an equally lustful tone as he began to stare intensely at me as he talked, not once breaking eye contact what so ever.

"hey there Coffee cake, how ya been?"

and just like that... I run the ever loving fuck outta there...

 ** _who is Tweeks ex?_**

 ** _what does Red want to talk with Tweek about?_**

 ** _and why does Red and Wendy hate each other._**

 ** _so many questions that need answers._**

 ** _that will be answered... when I decided to post the next chapter to this story!_**

 ** _again I wanna apologize for not updating for a while now, want to thank you all for reading this story to begin with and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Lgo!!_**


	6. Former prisoner vs guardian angel

**_Warning_**

 ** _I'm pretty sure y'all might already know who Tweeks ex is right?_**

 ** _and if not your all beautiful and I love you for wanting to know._**

 ** _please enjoy the next two chapters._**

 ** _also please know that the underlined words are them texting!_**

 ** _Narrator_**

the air was stale and cold, lights had suddenly became dim or dimmer and the people in the entire large room was all either afraid, nervous, and on guard with the dark and sinister aura the students were getting off of the two blondes in front of them.

it had just actually only now occurred to them that as Tweek had ran the hell away from all of the drama that was going down in the cafeteria, he didn't know that he was leaving his friends with them demon he called his ex boyfriend.

in all truth he had left Kenny McCormick and Trent Boyette in the same room.

 ** _Kenny Pov_**

I'll be completely and sincerely honest with you all.

there were no and I fuckin repeat no fuckin words that could **_EVER_** even come close to describe how I had fuckin felt at this moment when I had saw the blonde demon that was now looking in the direction Tweek had ran.

so many questions were going threw my head all at once as I had began to stare back at the damn blonde demon, why was he even here? how the hell did he even get back into the school-wait...

 ** _WHERE THE HELL IS THE DAMN LUNCH MONITOR!?!?!?"_**

I had instantly snapped out of my thoughts when I had heard the damn demon letting out a sigh of annoyance and had began to talk.

 ** _"(sighs)_** He's making this all harder than it really needs to-"

"what the fuck are **_you_** doing here." I had instantly growled out as I had continued to glare at the damn bastard that had the fuckin audacity to come in here, sit at our table and above all talk to Tweek like they were still buddies after all that awful shit he had done to Twek and everyone around him.

"thought this was a free fuckin country Kenneth, or has my rights as a human being been revoked again?" I had heard the bastard snarl out as he now began to glare at me, knowing that he didn't have to hide his true monsterous colors around me, our friends or anyone else that wasn't Tweek.

I had began to laugh my ass off, which had only caused the bastard to now growl in anger and now bark out a rather more than aggressive demand.

"the fuck is so fuckin funny McCormick?" the blonde demon had growled out as he continued to harshley glare at my still laughing figure.

that had instantly stopped my laughter all together, I had instantly looked back up at the blonde demon and began to show him a sadistic smile as I had then spoke in more of a matter of fact tone.

"funny how you of a demons can even thi-"

 ** _WHAM_**

 **"KENNY!?"**

 ** _BAM_**

it didn't even need to be told to anyone who was familiar with that noise to know that I was not only punched square in the face but my head had instantly hit the floor as well, which had caused me to start coughing up my own blood and had began to try and get up as I had felt I was begining to start choking on it.

thankfully I had felt four sets of hands instantly help me up.

"Kenny are you okay!?"

I had felt my heart stop when I had saw that Henrietta had run up to me with the rest of the other goths, who also looked like they were shocked over how easy I fell, until they had turned around and had took a good and longer than normal look at the demon, who was now smirking at my bloodly nose and mouth.

"blood don't taste too good huh Ken!?" the damn asshole had sarcastically bit out as he was now standing 8ft away from me and was sporting a **_(pathetic looking in my opinion)_** nasty snarl and a hideously looking glare as he had tried his best to **_(and failed)_** intimidate my now soulless eyes as they stared back at him.

"you'd obviously know that all too well huh?!" I had snarled out as I had finally found my footing and had began to stand on my own, but had still had the hands on me to provent me from going after the ass.

"Ken no, it's not worth it." I heard Clyde say as he and Token began to usher the other students to the side, just to give us an alternative route out of the cafeteria and away from that asshat.

"y-your right." I said as I had began to follow the other out of the cafeteria but before we had fully left, I saw the blonde demon give me a satisfied smirk before he turned on his heels and left out the main entrance.

 ** _Time skip_**

"Kenny... ya feeling any better now that your away from him?" I had heard Stan say as he and the others were all either with me or out looking for Tweek.

"yeah Stan, I feel a hella lot better now! thank you." I had greatfully said as I had continued to look at my phone in hope that Tweek will at least text me if he's alright.

Coffeelover: Tweek

and

McNugget: Kenny

chat opens

McNugget:

hey Tweek.

Tweek ya there?

Tweek

 ** _TWEEK!!!!!!_**

Coffeelover:

 **GHA, KENNY PLEASE STOP TEXTING LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT CREEPS ME OUT!!!**

I couldn't help but smile a whole lot happier when I had saw that Tweek had actually texted me back, this to me had ment that Tweek had finally gotten somewhere safe and was now calm enough to pick up his phone and text and isn't going into a panic attack.

McNugget:

how are you feeling, do ya need to just go home and if ya do, where ya hiding at? me, David or Wendy could walk ya home if ya want?!

there was a short pregnant pause within our texting conversation as I knew that Tweek was either thinking up his answer to me or is just writing out his answer to me and is taking a little longer than normal.

when I had heard the bing sound on my phone, I had instantly picked it up and had began to grow both confused and happy when I had read the text message back.

Coffeelover:

y-yeah, I just... I just needed to get out of there and get nto a quiet but noticable place in the again, but I am planing to go home and no I have Ike walking me so you, David and Wendy just all stay here and and finish up the school day okay!

Stay out of trouble and if possible please pick up the last of my homework from my last few classes okay? I'll see you and Karen later tonight before I go to work tonight, so see you tonight.

p.s. please ask Kyle to talk to the principal about my sudden absence too please.

I could only text back an okay as well and had began to get up on my feet as I knew that in a could of minutes the lunch bell is going to go off and that ment I would have to go to the **_ONLY_** class I **_(more like forced to have)_** have with **_HIM!!_**

"be careful Kenny, you know he'll try to get under you skin and will also try to poke at your loved ones as well just to reel you into his stupidity." I had heard Henrietta say to me as she too began to stand up and gather her things and had began to text on her phone as well.

"I can't promise anything but just tell you that I'll try my best Etta." I had honestly told her as I had began to open the school's Infirmary, gave Henrietta a short but noticable wave and had began to quickly head to my next class... with Tent ... and Bebe...

 ** _OH FUCK!!!!!_**

 ** _"MR. MCCORMICK!!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU AVOUT THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN THE SCHOOL!!!!"_** I had heard the damned Vic principal scream out at me as she began to walk a bit faster towards me.

oh double **_fuck_**...


	7. Talking out problems with Ike

"uh... hey Tweek... not to ask the stupidest question on the earth itself, but... do you plan on living in the bathroom stall too?!" I had heard Kevin say in the other bathroom stall next to me hiding as well from a psychotic ex that can't seem to take no for a fuckin answer what so ever.

I had let out a half hearted laugh as I had began to remember why I was even in the bathroom to begin wi- oh right! my hot psychotic ex had finally found me, had tried to talk to me and all I could've done and had actually did was run for my life out of the lunch room and had now plan to just hide in the bathroom until either school was out or for the rest of my remaining years in here with Kevin, who was too hiding from his crazy redhead ex.

which ever one sounded more sane at this point for both Kevin's and my sake at this point!

"I-I need to get outta here, I-I-I need to get away from here Kevin!" I had shakingly said as I had began to text in the group chat for help.

"hey don't worry about it Tweek, I can call someone to come and get you once the bell rings for everyone to get back to class okay, I can also tell P.C that ya got sick and went home too if ya want?"

"a-are you s-s-sure about that Ke-ke-kevin?" I had quietly asked as I ahd began to breath in and out.

"me? scared? pfft naw, not as long as I can help you and keep you safe from that cray ex of yours!" Kevin had happily said, tying to sound calm and relax but I knew better.

I could tell just by hearing him that Kevin was scared too about leaving the saftly of the boys bathroom but was willing to leave it to make me feel safe and make sure that I didn't get cornered by either Trent or Red. this had made my heart start back up again when I had heard Kevin say those wonderful words, I had instantly stood up and had began to try and calmly talk to him as well.

only to scream in both fear amd shock when I had heard the bathroom door slam open and a voice screming for me.

 ** _"TWEEK! ARE YA IN HERE, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING, ANYTHING? ANSWER ME, TWEEK!?!?"_**

I had felt my whole body go from fear to straight up joy and shock as once I had heard that voice, I had instantly opened the bathroom stall and had felt my eyes start to water when I had saw the only person that ever had permission to even step foot in our school yard.

"h-h-h-hey Ike!" I had happily stuttered out to the tall middle schooler that had his back towards me.

once Ike had instantly spot me behind him, he had turned back towards my direction, had also quickly ran straight up to me, gently picked me up wothout brusing me anywhere and had began to softly cradle me and coo over me.

"hey Tweek, are you alright, Kyle jad texted me that there was a fight between Ruby's cousin and Wendy, your ex boyfriend had finally **_(and unfortunately)_** found you, Kenny was hit in the face by said ex-" once those words had left Ike's mouth I had ent straight into panic mode and had began to attack Ike with thousands of questions guarding my fellow blonde.

 ** _"OH MY GOD TRENT HAD HIT KENNY! IS HE ALRIGHT!? HE'S ALIVE RIGHT!? NOT DEAD IS HE-"_**

"woah, woah Tweek its okay, Kyle says that he's in the school's infirmary right now getting patched up, had also texted me to tell me that he wanted me to find you and if I had successfully found you walk you straight home because it's not safe for you here... not while Trent and you still have the same class schedule's."

I had felt my blood go cold when I had heard that last pieces come out of Ike's mouth and had began to understand as to why Kyle had sent Ike and hadn't sent one of the ohers or came himself.

Trent not only has. most of his classes with me but he also had classes with Kyle, Clyde, Henrietta and Kenny and he also is know to get away with whatever he does to anything or anyone in those classes because the teachers are straight up terrified of him and his insanely muscular arms.

the positive thing from that is that not all of the teachers are terrified of him or choose to turn a blind eye to his antics and actually do make it their mission to make sure that us students are not only getting our education but are also ain't intimidated by people like him or Cartman.

they also make their personal mission to make kids like Trent and Cartman get horrible punishments for their behavior towards the rest of us and does give rewards to those that either overachievers or are at least **_(and willingly)_** trying their best with their grades.

the bonus to these type of teachers is that they give kids like Karen, Ruby, Firkle and Ike the okay to come into the high school due to the fact that they also have siblings here, so they get the okay to come and go as they please and to top it all off, they let the four kids get away with teaching Trent or Cartman a lesson.

and that alone makes my day!!!

I couldn't help but smile even bigger as I had began to remember those teachers and had began to feel a huge sense of safty when I had realized that I truly didn't have anything to worry about for my friends, but I did know that I need to go home right now or Trent might find me later after school and there's no telling what he'll do when he gets me alone...

at lease... nothing that I'm allowed to think of without giving myself a heart attack...

regaining my heartbeat and calmed mind set, I had looked up at Ike's baby blue eyes, gave him a small but reassuring smile and had the cattle to talk in a calm but still shaky tone.

"th-th-thank you Ike, I-I'd love to go home right now, if-if that's okay with you?"

that made Ike smile even bigger as he had then picked me up again, but this time had began to spin me around and around as he had began to happily talk.

" ** _AWESOME!_** now all I have to do is text Kyle and let him know, which reminds me now you have to text either Kenny or David about leaving school for the rest of the day okay?!"

all I had to do was nod in agreement as Ike had then turned his attention to his phone as I had turn my attention to mine.

 ** _time skip_**

"later Kevin, see you tomorrow!" I had whispered to a now calm Kevin as Ike and I had began to walk back to the road to my house while he was trying to quietly open his house door, without having one of his neighbor spot him and call his parents.

as Ike and I had continued to carefully walk now to my house, I had noticed that Ike had been absolutely quiet the entire time Kevin and I had walked to his house abd now back, which was odd because Ike was normally the furst person to joke and have a laugh with his friends but no, this time he was quiet and from the look on his face, he was in deep thought about something that had made him look not only disturbed but also enraged all at once.

and that alone is a terrifying sight to see!!

"don't worry Tweek." Ike had said as he had now popped up next to me and had began to gently hold me to his side as we had began to walk past my parents house. "I'm not mad at you or anything awful like that!" he had said as he had flashed me one of his famous but rare genuine happy smile that had made me feel a tad bit better than I already was.

"that good to know!" I had happily said back. "but... then... then why did you look disturbed and enraged earlier?"

Ike had stopped walking and had again looked at the ground again, only this time had spoke in a calm yet angered tone.

"I... I just can't even **_BEGIN_** to understand as too why you can't just end this by going to the police about the whole Trent situation, but I understand half of the reson why but... why is it so hard to ask for help from someone else thats willing to help you, Tweek?"

I had felt my entire face pale, body violently shake, mind go blank and my mouth open to just spill out all of the fears and reasons for the lack of telling anyone outside of the schools system and any other adult figure.

"I... I'm scared about all of this Ike. I-I know for a fact that Trent won't stop at nothing and I truly mean **_NOTHING_** to either get me, hurt me or hurt the people in my life. Not only that, but I also know that the school can only do so much for me to protect me, the police can't even be bothered to come and stop these types of abhse these days and if I make even the tiniest of slip ups, than he'll find me an-"

"Tweek."

I had stopped my panicked rambling and had looked up and had saw that Ike had not only stopped in his tracks, bjt had also looked straight at me and while his face had held a well trained pokerface, but his eyes had held both a warm understanding but also a terrifyingly serious look that had only made me remember how is the more terrifying member in the Broflovski family.

"Trent... Trent is just a straight **_(not literal)_** up, psychotic, mental fuck that either needs to just accept that you don't want him anymore, needs to finally end up in the prison like he was suppose go or to just pull that huge chunck of log out of his splintered ass!!"

I had felt myself beging to giggle a bit at the image Ike had put into my now calmed head, which had caused him to laugh as well but had softly died down once Ike had began to talk again, only this time, in more of a calm and promising tone.

"I may not be entirely strong enough to take down any of the big guys like Craig, Kenny, Stan, David and Mr. McCormick, but I do know that I won't let **_ANYTHING_** awful happen to any of you guys... you're all the only family I actually have anymore now... and... and I DON'T want to lose that at all."

I had felt a fresh batch of tears come rolling down my already tear stained face as I had began to smile a bit and had began to talk with what little energy I have left from today and all of it's drama.

"Ike... tha-thank you." I had softly mummbled out. "I... I really needed to hear that."

Ike had then let out a soft but still audible chuckle as he had gently pulled me into a huge bear hug and had began to talk in a softer yet serious tone as he had began to rub small circles on my now slightly shaking back.

"no problem Tweek." Ike had said as I could tell he too had began to sport a soft smile as well. "no problem at all."


	8. weekend's at Clyde's

**_Warning_**

 ** _cuss words will be flying all over this chapter due to the charters giving a certain fatass a new nickname and by fatass... I definitely mean Eric Cartman._**

 ** _also if anyone wnats me to read their stories than I need to see what your aacount and have you so kindly not do it as a guest. that saves everyone a WHOLE lot of time._**

 ** _but other than that, please enjoy this chapter, and get ready to finally seeing Craig!!!_**

 ** _Friday_**

it was finally friday and I couldn't be anymore excited than I already was! this meant that I get to finally stay home or hang out with my friends in peace!!!

once the final bell the rang for the school day everyone had pretty much ran for their lives out of the school building and had ran even faster off of school grounds which my guess was because of the huge party Bebe was throwing while her parents were away and had wanted to either grab something for the party or to just get ready for it.

either way it was something I wasn't too fond of seeing them all doing with their free time, but then again who am I to tell them what they can and can't do?

"heya Tweek, got any plans for this weekend?" I had heard Clyde ask me as we were both the only ones left in our homeroom... thank God for that.

"not that I actually know of Clyde." this had caused Clyde to flash me a nervous smile and had began to talk in more of a nervous yet upbeat tone, which had failed miserably on his part.

"than if not, do you want to come over to my house and help me prepare my dad for his date with... Ms. Cartman..."

after he had finished that last part, I had immediately flashed Clyde a reasurring smile as I had said a soft yes, which had caused him to burst out into happy tears as he had began to mumble out how tragic and awfully desprate his father must be to even think about agreeing to a date with lardasses mother.

and I couldn't agree more with him than I already do.

I mean, don't even begin to think I'm the damn bad guy here in this. I have absolutely **_NOTHING_** against Ms. Cartman at all!! sure she may be known as the towns oldest whore **_(last time I had reaserched)_** and is also easily known to be **_(voted by not only the adults but by lardass, himself)_** the 2nd poorest person in all of south park, but she really has changed over the past 6 years as well and honestly for the better.

going form a soft spoken, level-headed, unworried, carless, submissive doormat of a person and with the help of some friend groups she had became apart of, had instantly changed into more of an strong minded, assertive, backboned, and iron made woman that would make woman like Kyle and Ike's mother shake in fear should you **_EVER_** end up on Ms. Cartman's bad side-hell, she had not only cuss out and beat anyone that dared underestimate her, but she had even finally kicked out the lazy huge piece of horse shit **_(know as Cartman)_** of a son, out of her house for all of the years of abuse and overall for just being the ungrateful, manipulative, psychotic, and sociopathic fat fuck he has pretty much been since birth and then on.

but back to the topic with Clyde and this whole entire affair, I can truly see why Clyde is upset about his dad dating her, because while she truly has changed, she does... does tend to act a bit more... two faced, with Mr. Donavan that make people turn the color green with how she acts like a major bitch around other people, but is all sugar and sweet with Clyde's father.

not only that but she's gotten him to by her whatever she wanted, not matter how high the price is, has alked him into taking her with him on one of his and Clyde's expensive family vacations, bot to top it ALL off, she had also used her **_"womanly charms"_** to get him believe that she is some sort of damsel in distress and tends to act all weak whenever Mr. Donavan is around so he doesn't think the wiser.

and what's worst is that he doesn't even believe that she'd hurt a damn fly even when he's in the same damn room with her!!! it's just awful all around.

but... then again... she **_IS_** Cartmans mother so... yeah that truly shouldn't be a huge surprise but still it's hard to see a good man like him become all lovestruck and blinded by the harsh cold reality.

the reality... **_SHE'S A MANEATER!!!!_** (1)

but... overall... I gues that we can't always help the blind and should just let them live learn and love. (2) and when its all said and done... move on and just enjoy the love of the people that you hold dearly to your heart. I mean... that's what I, Clyde, Token, Wendy and Stan did anyways.

I just wish Red, Bebe, Cartman and the others can do the same...

"hey Tweek, you... you okay there man?!"

I had instantly snalped out of my thoughts to realize that we were not only at and inside of Clyde's house, but we were also in front of a stern looking but loving Mr. Donavan.

"you alright there Tweek?" Mr. Donavan had asked me as his eyes were now looking straight at me, with a stern but genuinely welcoming gaze that only he could make. "you've been spaced out and quiet since you and Clyde got here kiddo?"

not wanting him or Clyde to worry more about me, I had flashed them one of my many relaxed smiles as I had began to answer truthfully to Mr. Donavans questions, because lord forbid should you **_EVER_** lie to either Clyde or his father-well... that's another story... for another time yes? definitely!!!

"yes sir, I was just thinking about the normal rules you have for us, seeing as I'm staying the weekend here!" I had happily said to him.

this had caused two different faces to appear on the two Donavan's faces. Mr. Donavan's face was showing his up most gratitude and concern, while Clyde's on the other hand...

Clyde was crying from tears of joy again...

"that's wonderful to here Tweek, but are you sure that your Guardian will let you?" I had to fight the laughter that was trying to burst out of my mouth when Mr. Donavan had asked me that. he really is the best 2nd loving father figure I've ever met.

"It's all fine and good Mr. Donavan, he's actually on an outing with his group for the weekend so it's only me back home and honestly, I was actually going to ask you both if I could stay here anyway untul Clyde had came up to me. so its really killing two bird with one stone right now."

Mr. Donavan had smiled even bigger and was now more relaxed with my answer and had began to tell Clyde the normal house rule and what time he was aloud to be outside and if he's out any longer than at least leave a note on the couch or at least answer his phone immediately when its ringing. and with that he had gave both me and Clyde a bear hug and had left to his bedroom to prepare for his weekend with Ms. Cartman.

"dang this is actually the chillest and easygoing my dad's been these past couple of months!" Clyde had said once he was certain that his dad wasn't hidding by the stairs or anywhere else around the stairway.

"true. but then again, he is YOUR dad, Clyde~." I had laughed out as Clyde had began to turn a nice shade of pink and stick his tounge out in retaliation at my teasing statment.

"well come on then! let's go and get ready for tonight!!!"

and with that, the two of us had began to jump up the stairs and prepare ourselves for the night ahead of us.

 ** _time skip_**

 ** _night_**

"bye dad!" Clyde was saying threw his excitment and slight fear that was filling up in his voice. "stay safe and have a great time!!"

"you to Clyde." Mr. Donavan had said back with the same emotions filling his voice as well. "and you as well Tweek!"

I could only smile softly and had said in a teasing voice. "the same to you, Mr. Donavan. and rememeber to not do anything you wouldn't want us to do at our age~."

this had caused both Donavan's become flustered and stutter a bit, before their faces had returned back to normal and had began to laugh their heads off at my surpries preverted joke.

and just like that, Mr. Donavan had drove his car and was gone in a matter of seconds.

"well Tweek!" Clyde had said happily as we had continued to stand outside. "not that we've been left with little rule and a whole fridge of food, what should we do first?"

Clyde and I had began to think for what had felt like hours, but was truly only eight minutes before we he both piped up at the same time. both voices filled with mischief and excitment.

"call up the rest of the gang and reek havoc in and around the town? Great idea!!"

after that we had both ran into the house and had began to call up the rest to see if they were free.

completely unaware of the pair of eyes that had been staring at us since we had waved Mr. Donavan goodbye.

_

 ** _okay so here are the references or whatever you want to call them._**

 ** _(1) was from the song everyone (at least I hope everyone) knows of._**

 ** _and (2) was what my personal belief is and what I normally say to my family when I'm asked about my thoughts on life._**

 ** _anyways here is the next chapter and I'I'm sorry that it's short or anything of those type of problems._**

 ** _please let me know what you think and let me also know if you have any reading recommendations so until then,take care and see you all in the next chapter!!!_**


	9. Party in the streets

"Kenny!" Clyde had called out in a soft but still audible whisper. "Kenny are you awake or home, or... alive at least-?" Clyde had said a little louder, in hopes of actually getting a answer of some sorts. and of course to be abruptly by Kyle, who had gave Clyde a harsh slap to the back of his head for the last question.

to say he didn't deserve it would be to lie in the house of God with his son standing next to you, knowing that your lying.

that alone is wrong all around.

you see... our plans for the night was actually going greater than we had originally planed! so far Kevin, Kyle and Token were all up for haging out for the night and had also gotten the same reply from Wendy, Stand and Kyle all at once. but now we were only missing Kenny's reply, so of course had lead us straight to Kenny's house and right near his bedroom window to see if we could get his attention if he was even home.

and look were that is taking us?!

"I don't think he's home Clyde." Token had said as he was looking intently at our surounding just in case of someone or something tires to jump us or worst. "I still think we should've knocked on the door, like a **_NORMAL_** set of people?" Token had sighed out in relief as he had began to get closer to a now panicked Kevin.

"well for 1. Mr. McCormick **_still_** doesn't forgive me for what I had did to his car, nor does he like the fact that I had a huge crush on his wife when I was 12. and for 2. has us south park kids **_EVER_** been **_"normal"_** people Token?!" Clyde had said in a matter of fact tone that had made me and Kevin chuckle a bit as both Token and Kyle had both looked at each other and had let out a dry snort but too had began to chuckle at Clyde's **_(surprising)_** reasoning skills.

"okay Clyde, you do have a good point." Kyle had said as he had began to pull out his phone to see if he could reach Stan again.

"of course I have a good poin-" was all Clyde had been able to get out before a new and sinister sounding voice had spoke up, that had scared the others, but had made me playfully roll my eyes at the tone of it.

"than it's a great thing that you all had decided to creep around the house to the bedroom first, instead of just walking up and knocking on the front door like a **_"normal"_** little boy~"

and just like that Clyde, Token, Kyle and Kevin had all let out a loud (girly) scream of both shock and fear as they had all began to huddle together, until they had heard the all too family sound a laughter and had immediately realised who the voice had belonged too.

 ** _"DAMMIT WENDY, DON'T YOU LNOW THAT YOU HAVE A SERIEAL KILLERS VOICE WHEN YOU DO THAT!!?!?!"_** Clyde had screamed out as he was the first one of the four to regain he breath, from alm the screaming they were doing. **_"WHAT HAVE WE TALKED ABOUT WHEN IT COMES TO YOU AND SNEAKING UP BEHIND PEOPLE.!?!?!_**

as Wendy had began to overly sweetly recite the vow she had made about the no deep voice at night rule and as she did that, I had looked behind her and had smiled even bigger as I had saw that both Stan and Kenny were now smiling cheekily at the other three, who in turn. was glaring the living daylights at the other two.

and I had loved watching every second of it.

"careful with ya voice volume there Clyde, ya do know that my dad **_IS_** home and just might murder you if he comes out here and sees you-" Kenny had began to say, until Clyde had covered Kenny's mouth and had began to run for the hills, off of the McCormick grounds. all the while holding a now pokerface Kenny, had instead had his eyes saying that he had wished he hadn't said a word about his dad either being home, or of the man at all.

"we should get outta here as well then right?" Kyle had said while the rest of us had began to follow the now singing duo to our nights destination.

 ** _time skip_**

 ** _in town_**

"and now, Wendy and gentlemen's of the court. I give to you all tonight and tonight only-" Clyde had said as he had began to go off topic, and only to be stopped by a now impatient Kevin. **_"JUST GET ON WITH THE RACE CLYDE!!!"_** Kevin had screamed out as he had began to sit back down with David, who by now had began to pull out his phone and had began to record our nights events.

"ugh fiiiiiiiine Kevin." Clyde had groaned out as he had **_(thankfully)_** began to get back on topic. " I give you... the annual shopping cart race!!!!!"

I couldn't help but tune the rest of Clyde's voice out as I had began to look around and had began to scan the area of the hill we were one. silently thanking the stars above that we weren't anywhere near the homless peoples motel or Cartman new apartment. you remember when we all had talked about Ms. Cartman kicking her own son out?

well... what we've said is all true!

it was about a couple of months to maybe two years, when Ms. Cartman had not only celebrated her three year anniversary of cleaning up her life, getting herself an actual job and had began to date Clyde's dad that she had began to **_(finally)_** notice Cartman's awful behavior not only towards people older than him, but now kids younger than him as well.

she had also saw how he was behaving around the girls his age and was beating the ever loving hell outta the guys older **_AND_** younger than him. Ms. Cartman had gotten to the point that she was becoming physically tired of not only working her ass off to put extra food in her house to feed a huge **_(if not then humongous)_** piece of horse shit she had once called her preicous little man, but was also tired of putting up with his shit in trying to regain control of her life and she wasn't going to just sit down and take it anymore!!!!

to cut the whole talk between the two short, Ms. Cartman had kicked Carman out, changed all of the locks in the entire house and had actually moved out of her house and had moved into one of those wonderful singal apartments that was actually across her job! leaving Cartman alone with only the shirt on his back and a nasty black eye he had walked around with for eight months after their fight.

while it was a great move on her part to move out of her house once she had changed all of the locks and had cleaned out anything and everything that had shown that life had lived in there that very night, it was also a risky move to just walk around the entire town without a care in the world, all the while Cartman was either tailing her from afar or was trying to follow her home, in hopes of finding out where she had now lived.

it was only a miracle from the lord himself that Cartman had grown up and had went from a psychotic genius to a straight up dumbass when it came to trying to find out where people are currently at, at that exact moment now.

"Tweek! are you listening!?" Stans voice had snapped me out of my stupor as I had began to look around at my surroundings and had realized that we were all now at David's family restaurant and now all eyes were on me. and from the looks of it they all knew what and who I was thinking about at this hour.

"thinkin about Cartman again Tweekie~?" Wendy had sang out as she had token a bite outta her meal and had smiled even wider when I had noded at yes at her with my head.

Stan and the others had began to let out a couple of oh's and aw's as they too had began to motion for me to explain, to which I had began to do with a shaky tone.

"it's just... I know that if the entire school is at Bebe's party right now, than Cartman is without a doubt going to be out in the town, due to not **_(as usual)_** being invited and Bebe had **_(as always)_** gotten some of the schools **_"strongest"_** of boys to keep him out." I had said all of this in one go with a now slightly loud voice as I and now the rest of the table had began to either nod in agreement or had let out an irritated sigh at the mere thought of Cartman either wreaking havoc in our now lively town, or is trying to find and follow us for the night.

"that makes a lot more since as to why your... **_Tweeking_** out~" KennKenny had said as he had made finger gun motions with his fingers, all the while was giving me a playful smirk and had began to wiggle his eyebrows in hopes to make me smile.

and it actually did.

Wendy, Kevin and Clyde had all began to laugh as well, while Kyle, Stan, Token and David had all gave Kenny a playful glare and had let out a quiet but still audible chuckle as they too had found it funny too.

"oh-oh my gosh Ken, y-your getting better at the pun game than before!" Clyde had said as he was still laughing his butt off. "thanks Clyde, glad to know that **_SOME PEOPLE_** have a sense of humor." Kenny had said as he had gave a playful glare at Kyle, who in turn had began to playfully stick his tongue out.

but of course all of the playfulness and laughter had died down when Wendy had let out a irritated growl and was looking towards across the street. "Wendy doll whats wro- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?!?!?" Kenny had screamed out as he now began to glare across the street as well, but was also sgowing teeth and foaming at the mouth.

what the hell was going on out there?!

well I had gotten my answer when the bell on the resturants entrance had went off and had began to go off, signaling to us that someone had entered the resturant, but it wad when I had looked tiwards the door, did I feel my blood turn to ice as I was now staring straight into a pair of yellow green eyes that I use to love looking into back when I was 10 years old.

standing right in front of the enterance door was the firey redhead Red Tucker, the small but amazingly badass Tricia Tucker and the one and only, heartless skull crusher Craig Tucker.

and from the looks of it, they all had noticed us all not only in the same building they had just entered, but was also staring straight at them.

"Oh fuck it all to fuckin hell." was all both me and Kevin had enough time to say before we he been dragged to our feet and had started to run for our lives from the now enraged Tucker siblings as they too had began to run after us.

oh why did this have to happen to us!?!?!?!?


	10. how it all began

"well... that... that was a thing now." Clyde had said as he had began to clean up a now pissed off Token, who like Kenny and Wendy was covered in a couple of scrapes and had a little bit of blood coming from the back of his head, from the guge and heavy rock that Red had thrown at him, in order to slow him down, which had obviously failed. "and I pray to God that it **_NEVER_** happens **_AGAIN_**!!!!".

"you've said it Clyde." Token had softly mummbled as he and the rest of the group had nodded in agreement as some were atteneding to the injured, while the rest of us was making food and sleeping arrangements. but as we had all began to become busy, I had took a moment to stop my job and began to examine the injured.

and it had torn my entire heart into more shredded pieces than it already was in.

like Clyde, Karen was atteneding to her quietly cussing big brother, who was trying to calm down the now calmed but still crying Kevin, as he too was sporting a couple of scrapes but was also sporting a now uglier looking bruise that Craig had given him when he had grabbed him. you see... Kenny too had a blood on him as well, but... instead of it coming from his head like Token, it was coming out of his mouth from the teeth breaking punch that Craig had gave him, in hopes of getting Kenny to let go of a hysterical in hyperventilating Kevin, who was now being cleaned up by a now awake Ike and was being served hot coco feom a irritated looking but concered Firkle.

honestly those three kids are the only sweetest angles you're ever going to find in our hillbilly town.

both Stan and Kyle were working their asses off to clean up Wendy and let me tell ya, Wendy was the one that had gotten the worst of it all outta the three of them. Wendy had been trying to fight off both Tricia and Red as they had seemed to have targeted her, while the rest of us was running,but unlike Kenny and Token, Wendy had a disadvantage because she didn't want to cause any deadly harm to Tricia, who was doing her best to protect Red.

it's a pure miracle that she doesn't have anything seriously broken or damaged.

"why don't you all stay here for the night, just in case they or Cartman tries to hunt you guys down? Firkle had said as he and I had finished picking up the medical supplies that wad now garbage, placed them all safely in said garbage and had started to smile when we had looked up and had saw that David had came back into the living room with a plate to warm cookies Firkles grandmother leaves out for us whenever we visit and had began to pass them out to the others.

this had caused everyone to begin with thinking and then had morphed into a group circle in the middle of Firkle's living room and without a moment more to spare, they had all looked at Firkle and had all happily shouted out a hell yeah, to which had caused the rest of them to bgein with the huge slumber party we were all apart of.

"hey Firkle, where is your bathroom?" I had asked him as I hsd began to pull out my bag of pj's. Firkle had turned to look at me and had turned a bright pink as he had shakenly began to point into tje direction of the bathroom. "down the hall and to the left, just turn off the light after your done okay?!

I had happily hugged Firkle and had thanked him, before heading towards the bathroom and locking the door on my way in. once inside I had began to strip down but had instantly tensed up when I had looked in the mirror and had saw the nasty looking scar that Tent had left me on the day I had broken up with him,

Trenet boyette

I had felt my skin start to freeze up from all of the painful and heartbreaking memories that I was forced to have with Trent in my life had all came back at me full force and was now makong me have to relive them in my head again.

I can still even remember how we had even met to begin with.

 ** _Flashback begins_**

 ** _May 4th_**

 ** _3 years ago_**

"come oooooooooooon Tweek! it's finally lunch time and I wanna go and eaaaaat!!!" I had let out a soft giggle as I had began to walka little faster in the hall to catch up to a now speed walking Clyde, all the while was ignoring the few other kids as they had began to either scoff in annoyance or had began to giggle, straight up laught or gush and coo over at Clyde's childish behavior and saying how cute he is or acting, and honestly I couldn't blame them... he is just the most adorable!!!!!!

"don't worry Clyde, I'm coming as fast as I can!" I had said as I had gave a soft giggle myself once I had finally reached my hyperactive friend. "you know that I'm still slugish from track this morning right?" I had mockingly said as Clyde had began to realize my words, turn a wonderful shade of rose pink and had quickly stuck his tounge at me in retaliation.

"ha ha Tweek, you should think about becoming a comedian... you'd **_"kill it"_** on stage..." Cylde had sarcastically said as we had both began to laugh at our entire conversation, all the while was just walking towards the cafeteria and away from the now ocean of students and teachers that were all trying to get to their desired location.

both boys completely unaware of a certain fatass that was staring deadly at the burnette, as he waddled his way towards them.

 ** _"CLYYYYYDE!!!!!!"_** was all the two adorable boys had heard before the said burnette had instantly been slammed into the locker next to him, body begining to drown in both a mixture of pain and numbness and had instantly felt a sense of dread come oover his entire being, once he had saw just who exactly had him trapped like a caged animal. there in front of the smaller boy was none other than the well known fatass of the town, Eric Cartman.

and boy did he truly look royally pissed off as he continued to stare down at a now scared looking Clyde. "let Clyde go Cartman!" I had said as I had began to ball my hands into a fist as I had begam to walk closer to the two. "first off, screw you spazz and second-."

Cartman had turned his attention back to Clyde, who was now glaring up at his attacker as he was trying to hhold back the tears. ** _"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO THE TEACHER'S ABOU-"_**

"what the ever loving **_FUCK_** , is goin on over here?" a deep milky rich southern voice had called out as footsteps had began to come closer and closer towards us and had caused Cartman to begin to shaking in fear as he had instantly let go of Clyde's shirt and had tried to run off in the different direction.

only to be stopped by a foot to the head and with him now being pinned to the floor by the said stranger.

"he-he-hey Trent-" was all I heard before we had instantly heard Cartman scream in pain as this Trent charater had began to beat the ever loving fuck outta him.

which was pretty awesome if ya ask me.

"Clyde are you alright?" I had softly asked him, as I had gently helpped him up and had quietly lead him towards the cafiteria's entrance. "nothing bruised, nothing broken?" Clyde had only gave me a happy and greatful nod as he had finally spoke but was trying his best not to show any sign of fear in his already shaken voice.

"just... just startled by the impact, for a fatass fat boy, he's sure gained **_SOME_** muscles from gym class than I'd actually like to believe." I had only nodded in agreement as I had began to look back at the entrance and had an idea pop into my now calmed mind.

an idea that I only wish now 3 years later that I didn't listen too.

"I'll be right back Clyde." I had said in a reasuring tone as I had began to make my way imtowards the entrance. "I'm gonna go look for something." and with that I had let to go back and to my luck had found the siad southern boy still standing there, only... to be glaring down at Cartmans limp body.

"um... ex-excuse me." I had shyly asked out as I had finally gottwb closer to the said taller boy.

"what the fuckin hell do you wa-" was all this Trent boy said before he had isntantly turned red, once his eyes had met mine and that was when the world had actually stopped for the both of us.

his outta being both in shock and amaze that someone had even casually came up to him, while mine on the other hand was sololy out of conceren... and straight up fear.

oh how I wish that I had listen to it back then, it would've saved me from the entire mess that I had gotten everyone and myself into.

"my names Tweek, nice to meet you." I had said shyly again as I had let my hand stick out. not truly expecting him to shake it, but to ny utter surpries and terror, he had began to shake it and had flashed me a seductive smile as he had began to talk again, only this time was in a low and husky tone.

"nice to meet ya Darlin, names Trent Boyette and I hope we get more acquainted with each other in the future~.'

oh how I wosh I had just stayed with Clyde back in the cafeteria...


	11. Movies, the past and the near future

to say that it was hard to find a movie for a group of teenagers and pre-teens to all watch was a complete understatment

it. was. **_HELL_**!!!

"candyman!!!!" Clyde had scremed out as he had chucked another couch pillow at a now stunned Kevin.

"no Spiderman!!!!" Ike had said as he had grabbed both Karen and Firkle and had safely placed them behind the now down table as a shield of protection, as he too had threw a pillow at an arguing Clyde and Kevin.

"I just want to watch alien or Star Wars damn it!!!!" Kevin had angrily screeched out as he had now fired his own set of pillows but had failed to hit any of his targets.

"please tell me that you've finally found an acceptable movie yet Tweekie?" Wendy had softly whispered as she was now throwing her own set of war pillows as she was trying to give me some time to just pick a movie from the early empty movie box, but sadly to no luck or hope for actually finding an actual decent movie.

I had let out a frustrated groan as he was still digging through the box until I had finally found a movie that I knew for a fact that everyone will agree on... without any other options of course.

"found one!" I had happily whispered to an equally happy Wendy, as I had began to happily show her the cd I had found, to which had caused her to gighle as well as she and I had began to quietly make our way towards the televison. we had chose to bequiet about it, due to the fact that the others might have a negative opinion on the movie as well, just like the other movies **_THEY_** had recommended. so in order to advoid all of that and get to watch the movie of our choice, we had decided to work our way towards the TV and secret.

and to our luck, none of the others had been none the wiser!

Wendy had still kept her guard up as we had finally made it to the televison, and was trying her absolute best to not draw attention to us. "quickly Tweek." Wendy had quietly whispered as she had began to panic as she had noticed that Clyde was now looking for us, in a slight panic and concern due to our battle plans and attacks in the past. "put the movie in before-"

sadly Wendy was cut off by a now louder than normal Clyde's voice, that had not only scared us, but had also enlightened the remaining others, that hadn't fell victims to the pillow assult.

 ** _"WENDY AND TWEEK ARE NEAR THE T.V!!! THAT MEANS THEY'VE FOUND AN ACTUAL MOVIE TO WATCH!!!!!!!"_**

and just like that... we were dog piled on, just at the right time I had successfully placed the movie into the ps4 box and had turned on once the last fatty had piled on the now in pain remaining.

"wait... **_WE'RE WATCHING THE HORROR MOVIE US!?!?!?!?"_** Kevin had screamed out in pure joy as he had instantly broken the dog pile, had quickly made his way to the couch and had happily began to now get extremely comfortable as he possibly could. all the while was just ignoring the rest that had either began to help the wonded up, or was trying to get their respective seats and snacks for the movie that was about to turn on.

"grest job Tweekie." Wendy had weakly said as she had began to get up on her still bruised up and shaking legs, but to no avail. so me being me had instantly gotten up and had helped her to her feet and had began to walk her to the other **_(surprisingly)_** available and fluffier couch that Firkle had actually bought himself, just to complement the new carpet his grandmother had put in.

"thank you Tweekie!" Wendy had said happily once I had softly placed her on to the couch and had began to sit myself down and had instead of watching the movie, had began to reply to a text that my secret parental guardian had sent me and had honestly just done that until they had said goodnight and left the chat.

Clyde, who had saw me texting instead of watching the movie had snapped his fingures to grab my attention and had began to whisper out in a soft but **_(again surprising)_** slightly demanding tone. "hey Tweeker's, eyes up on the big screen and off the phone!"

I had let out a warm chuckle at the diffrent nickname he had said and had only nodded in his direction and had happily began to watch the second most scary movie I've ever seen.

all the while had began to remember the times Trent and I had began to hang out in secret.

 ** _Flashback starts up again_**

 ** _8 months of being friends_**

"heya Trent!" I had happily said as I had began to walk towards the taller golden sun blond and had gave him a short hug, once I had fianlly reached him. "good to see you had actually stayed for me!"

Trent had gave me a charming smile as he had began to hug back as he had began to talk, but in more of a old and tired tone. "good to see ya finally get outta this hellhole for spring break." Trent had warmly shot back to me, but I had paind no mind to that as I had began to realize that he and I were offically now alone on school grounds.

and man, did it feel sooooooo welcoming.

I could only blush and shyly nod my head as my eyes had began to stare straight at my fidgeting feet, just to avoiding Trents prison like eyes as they were now staring straight at my light and now combed blond hair. "have any plans for us tonight Tweek?" Trent had said as I had began to snap outta my stupor and had began to look back up at him, as she hsd just stood in front of me and was awaiting for me to talk,

I had to literally fight the blush that was trying to fight its way on to my pale skin, but had successfully fought it down once Trent and I had began to walk towards the inner part of the town and had just spent most of the time we had together, just deciding what movie we should watch. since we had finally decided to just watch a movie at the movie theater.

"any movie ya wanna watch in particular Tweeker?" Trent had asked as we were now in the ticket line. "cus if not, can I choose tonights film?!"

I had softly giggled as I had saw Trent's normal confident demeanor had instantly turned itself into more of a shy and timid one as Trent had just stood behind me, just waiting for an answer. once I had gave him the okay to choose the movie, he had (creepy now thinking back on it) happily paid for thr tickets and had lead us into the horror movie area. that of course had began to play the newest horror movie Devil.

and to be quite frank... I was already scared outta my mind!!!!

I guess that Trent had saw the look of pure fear on my face and had began to pull me closer to him, and had began to rub my tensed up arm, in hopes that, it'll relax. and to his luck it had actually worked.

"hey, if ya end up still being scared. just latch on to me and don't hesitate to say you wanna leave okay?" Trent had said softly into my ear, as I had began to finally calmed down and had began to actually enjoy the movie in front of me.

as I had continued to watch the movie in peace, I had felt Trents huge, rough and heavy hand pretty much cover my much smaller and softer hand. I had began to smile a blush a bit as Trent and I had looked straight into the others eyes and had went from sitting next to each other in our respective chairs, to straight up sitting on Trent's lap and was just blissfully unaware of the outside world around me.

completely unaware of the possessive hold and lovesick eye's Trent had on his face, as he had been looking at my relaxed form and not at the movie anymore.

 ** _Flashback end_** ** _and time skip to much more later in the night_**

"That was an amazing movie!!!!" Kevin had said as he had began to clean up the floor, from all of the popcorn that had all fallen from the bowls and on to the nicely cleaned floor. "I still can't believe that she was one of them to begin with!!!"

the other's had either agreed with Kevin's statement or as to engrossed with their respective cleaning duties, to take part of the conversation. it wasn't that uncommon to know that the unspoken rule at one of our group sleepovers is that the boy's clean up the mess, while the girls all prepare the beds and other sleeping items we need, seeing as we didn't really plan on having a sleepover to begin.

oh the joys of having enemies in this town!

"Tweek!!! do you hits need anymore blankets down there?" Karen had softly asked as she and Firkle had began to come down the stairs, with huge and warm looking blankets already ready.

I had just gave them a nod as I was preparing some of the Wendy and the girl's were all taking the upstairs, while us boys were going to take up sleeping in the living room and by the window's, just in case someome tries to break in or is looking for us.

but overall it was only getting better.

 ** _"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!!!!"_** Kyle had happily screamed out as he had began to jump around in circles as some of us had tried to get an answer outta the happy Jew. while the rest of us had already knew what the pure excitment was about.

Kyle had finally gotten a text back from Gregory.

it really wasn't a surprise that Kyle and Gregory had not only hit it off the first day Gregory had came back to south park, but the two had even called each other besties and had even stayed in contact after Gregory had to go back home. but he had still made it his mission to try and come back to our red neck loving town, just to spend one last school year with us before he was forced off to where ever his mother kept sending him off too.

Wendy's face had became excited and worried as she had began to walk down the stairs and then stood next to a now calmed but still giggling Kyle. "does he say anything about coming back to south park Kyle?!" Wendy had softly said as she had began to get a little more nervous about the maybe bad news coming from her other blonde besties. "Actually he says he's coming into town this Thursday! and he says that he's not coming alone!!"

this had caused the entire room to now go quiet as the other's had all began to either talk to themselves, or was talking to another about just **_WHO_** this other person is.

"did he say **_WHO_** this person is Ky?" Ike had slightly annoyed asked as he had began to shake a bit, which was odd seeing as he didn't do that unless he was getting a gut feeling pain that something or someone was gonna happen and he wouldn't like it one bit.

that and Ike really acts more like the big brother outta the two brother's really.

Kyle's face had became a slight pink as he had began to stutter out in a soft but still audible tone. "H-he didn't really say who it is. just said that he wasn't coming alone." Wendy had then let out a loud fake cough, that had gotten all of our attentions and had began to talk about a different topic, to save Kyle from further more interrogation.

"alright you party animals, it's time for bed now!! so head to bed and get to forget tonight's earlier event's."

"yes ma'am!!" we had all said back and just like that, we had all began to go to our respective sleeping area, and had began fall into a peaceful and calming sleep.


End file.
